Myrrima and Mara
Myrrima and Mara Handle: Liitha and Lara Character Name: Myrrima and Mara Email address: liitha.gaidar@gmail.com , laraluvitt (at) googlemail (dot) com Division: Freelanders Age: 27 Gender: Female Physical Description: 1.65 m , 65 Kg, blue-green eyes, long darkbrown hair. Place of Birth/Raising: On the road Parents : Acoma and Eriala Character History: Born in the autumn, and it was cold and crisp, with sunlight and a nip to the air. The screams of two identical twin sisters broke the evening air in the tinkers camp, and two new members had come to the world that togheter in the years to come would cause both laughter and headache for their parents and relatives. The two identical girls grew up to good values though under their parents secure hands, and they held their parents as rollemodels. But more then anything the girls would love to follow their grandmother Nacoya around, and from her they would learn how to collect food and medicine from the nature, always keeping alert to their soroundings. As Tinkers most their home was the road while seeking for the song, and they would learn a multitude of skills, taking the jobs avaliable where they stoped to earn money. And though mischivious at times, they also was deeply in belif of the way of leaf, never to hurt anyone, nor pick up a weapon. Seldom apart, and hardly ever bickering like most siblings do, they while alike also had their own identities which had been encuraged, and beyond all an almost unatural strong bond, like that identical twins may have at times. It wouldnt be unrare for them to finish eachothers sentances, or naturaly fall into pace with helping eachother in a worktask, where other would be bether served to use the time to do the task alone as cooperation without the same rythm would but cause a mess instead of see the work done sooner. It was in a larger meet up just after their 16th birthday that their mother for the first time would allow them to dance the Tiganza togheter with the other women infront of the men. It was a debut bether then they could have wished for, with the moon up full in the clear sky, the last of the summers heat still hanging in the air due to an late and unuslay fine autom. The rythms and song carying through the air with a magic sound to it, and soon entering their young boiling blood. Sweaty before leaving the dance place to withdraw to a younger party, talking, singing, laughing long into the night with those of their own age in the outskirt of the camp somewhat away from the watchfull eye of the adult. Within the next couple weeks in especialy Myrrima would get close to one of the boys of another caravan, and in the heat of the last night under a diming moon part covered by skies, the rythms still runing hot in her blood she would sneak away with him. In the months to come she would learn the consequences of her choise, but comforted by her parents and not in least her sister, she started daydreaming. Hoping for the day they’d meet again and the posibilites of arangements to be made. It would be summer again, and it was with a babe on her arm sitting on the wagons that she expectadly would look towards the other caravan as they had found and tracked them down. Grave news awaiting, the boy had been lost during the winter, her hopes crushed she would grive for the father her child would never know. But took some comfort in the joy of the other grandparents, sadened to have lost a son who couldnt follow the way, they rejoyced in having a grandson after their only son. And so Myrrima’s son in so many ways grew up with two mothers in the place of a normal mom and dad, but lacked for nothing, and in the end turned out as most boys, though with the same set belif on the way as his mother and aunt had. Something in especialy Mara would see to, having seen her sister go through the grief of loosing a potential mate to the lost ones, she took special care to raise and see too that the boy was adapted to the way of the leaf. Cause even though she knew her sister had moved on, and did follow custom in not speaking of the lost one’s, she knew her well enough to know she had never forgoten, and in the odd moments could catch her staring blankly out over open fields at all or nothing with a wondering lost look. At 27 both the women is taking on a mature look, confident in their ways, with a slim yet strong figure from all the work, and a permanent tan from beeing outdoor so much. Miranda’s son just turned 10 and all in all bears no marks of the lack of a father in his life. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Tuatha'an Bios